Kairi Lynn Marie Lucrecia Strife
"Name: Kairi Lynn Marie Lucrecia Strife Age: 19 Gender: Female Birthday: October 31 Race: She was once human, but is now a cat demon. Apperances: Kairi is average height, and her body is a tad build. She is slightly big chested, but her upper legs match with them because they are a bit muscular. Her skin is a light, pale peach, and her eyes are a bright, crimson red color. When she smiles, a pair of long, white, sharp fangs show, which are deadly if she bites someone. Her fangs are full of a deadly poison, as well as her long, sharp, retractable claws. She has long, silky, blonde hair that goes all the way to where her calves attatch to her upper legs. On top of her head sits a pair of large, white cat ears, and on the small of her back is a long, thin white cat tail that tends to have a mind of its own. She has two bandages that covers her body. One is on her left shoulder blade, which hides a mark that claims that she is one of Hojo's experiment, and the other bandage covers her neck, her right shoulder blade, her whole right arm, and part of her hand because she is badly infected with geostigma. She mainly wears a black 'V' neck tanktop, a pair of blue jeans which are held up with a red belt, and a pair of black combat boots. On her arms, she wears what looks like black gloves for your arms, but on the top of both gloves, there a round peice of metal that is attatched to it, but another piece of metal is sticking out from the round piece that looks like large blades. Likes: Kairi loves her cats, expecially her pet cat Vinney, who can talk thanks to a special collar that allows animals to talk. She also admired her older brother Cloud, who she thinks is the only one that she can turn to when she has problems. Dislikes: She hates it when people judge her for what she looks like, which really pushes her angry button. Other things that she hates, is people in general, especially Tifa. Weapons: The weapons that Kairi has, is her fangs, and claws, but she also has a Gunblade, which was given to her as a child. Bio: Kairi is the younger sister of Cloud Strife, and the daughter of Sephiroth. When she was born, she was born human, and she looked a lot like Cloud, but when she was angry, she would make an angry face like Sephiroth. Growing up, she was very attatched to Cloud, and would follow him everywhere that he would go because she had no friends, and she thought that he was the only one that she was close to. She started to become like Cloud, but that all changed after she suddenly became sick at the age of thirteen. She didn't know what her sickness was because it was rare, and the doctor had no clue what it was. It bothered her that there was no cure for her sickness, and the fact that she wouldn't be around her brother anymore. Once she died, she was burried, but after several years, Hojo came to pick up her remains, and brought her to his lab. He did various of tests, and experiments on her, and decided that he was going to make something of her body. He took the genes of a normal house cat, and various of wild cats, and mixed it in with hers, which would evantually mutate her body, and make it into something else. Even though Kairi was dead, her body responded to the changes, and Hojo soon brought her back to life. Instead of her body being her normal twelve year old self, she was in the body of a four year old. Her human features dissapeared, and demon ones replaced it. Hojo was pleased with his experiment, but he knew that he couldn't look after it, so he sent Kairi away, and shipped her back to Cloud, who learned to deal with the fact that she came back from the dead, and eventually raised her. Personality: After Kairi was made into a cat demon, all of her emotions was erased from her. When she was brought back as a child, she didn't know how to react to people, or even common objects, so the only thing that she knew how to do, was to destroy things. She would hang around cats, which gave her a calm, gentle mood, but she also got her angry moods from the cats. As she grew up, she didn't know that she would have to learn to get emotions from people around her, and she had to learn how to act normal. She started off as a quiet, savage person, but she eventually learned how to be a normal citazen, who would respect those around her, somewhat." - Kairi Category:About Resurgo